Cherry Bomb
Cherry Bomb '''the Baby Boomer is a rare Moshling in the Noisies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a red bomb who rarely explodes. Their fuses only crackle when they feel excited. Combination Biography Stick your fingers in your ears, the Baby Boomers are here. But don't panic, these clockwork Moshlings rarely go boom. The reason they're so noisy is because their fuses fizz and crackle whenever they're excited. I found this out the hard way when I was exploring the Candy Cane Caves and tried to entice a Baby Boomer out from its hidey-hole with a bowl of kaboomalot custard. Big mistake because it got so excited its fizzly fuse sparked an explosion. My eyebrows have never been the same. Fzzzttt! Mini Bio Quick! Stick your fingers in your ears, the Baby Boomers are here. But don't panic, these clockwork Moshlings rarely go boom. The reason they're so noisy is because their fuses fizz and crackle whenever they're excited. Fzzzttt! The Official Collectable Figures Guide Not surprisingly, a Baby Boomer's food is bangers and crash with dynamite sauce. They chow down on this in Kaboom Canyon, but can pop up anywhere, with their fuses fizzing away. There's no cause for panic though. They might be noisy but they don't explode very often! All that din is just their fuses fizzing and crackling when they get excited. Character Encyclopedia '''Main BOOM! If you don't like loud noises, then Baby Boomers like Cherry Bomb are probably not the Moshlings for you. These sparky, spherical critters are easily excited and when that happens, the crackle and fizzle of their fuses is loud enough to blow the wax out of any monster's hairy ears! Fizz, bang, pop! Cherry Bomb and the other Baby Boomers snap and crackle all over the City. Any Moshi who doesn't want these sizzling Noisies fizzing in their face should be ready with a cooling bucket of water. They should also avoid cooking goopendous nosh like bangers with dynamite sauce--one sniff and Baby Boomers will be banging down their door! Bubbling over Kaboom Canyon, where Baby Boomers love to hang out together, echoes with their laughter and booming voices. These Moshlings are so bubbly, it's hard not to get caught up in their excitement. Data file Moshling type: Noisies Species: Baby Boomer Habitat: Kaboom Canyon Noisie pals: Boomer, Judder, Betty Side-notes * Baby Boomers rarely go boom. Habitat Baby Boomers can pop up anywhere (yikes!) but often fizzle around Kaboom Canyon. Traits Personality Sparky, bombastic, loud. Likes Bangers and crash with dynamite sauce. Dislikes Buckets of water and candle snuffers. Trivia *Cherry Bomb's animation shows pink flowers upon exploding. This might be a visual pun, as the flowers seem to be cherry blossoms. *The "Bangers and crash" mentioned in the Likes is most likely meant to be Bangers and Mash. Gallery CherryBombLeft.png CherryBombRight.png CherryBomb2.png CherryBomb9.png CherryBomb13.png CherryBomb20.png CherryBomb29.png CherryBomb36.png Cherryinhole.png Cherrybombainthavingnonofthatyo.png S2M7 Vending item02.png Merch Cards TC Cherry Bomb series 2.png TC Cherry Bomb series 3.png TC Cherry Bomb series 4.png Top trump orange cherry bomb.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Figures Cherry Bomb figure normal.png Cherry Bomb figure gold.png Cherry Bomb figure glitter green.png Cherry Bomb figure glitter yellow.png CherryBOrangeGlitter.jpg Cherry bomb figure advent.png Cherry Bomb figure cool collection.png Cherry Bomb figure brilliant blue.png Cherry Bomb figure shocking pink.png Cherry Bomb figure electric yellow.png Collector card s2 cherry bomb.png Plushes Cherry Bomb plush carte blanche.jpg Cherry Bomb plush vivid.jpg Other JellyChatMoshling26.png Cuddly Cherry Bomb.png|The Cherry Bomb plush Cherry Bomb hiding.png|Cherry Bomb hiding in the Candy Cane Caves Robot_Cherry Bomb.png|Robot version Katsuma Unleashed Robot Moshling Cherry Bomb.jpg|in Katsuma Unleashed Robo Cherry Bomb.png Baby cherry bomb.png|Baby Cherry Bomb Baby_Cherry_Bomb_and_Honey.jpeg|Talking Poppet Moshi Karts moshlings neon Cherry Bomb.png CherryBombWildWest.png Category:Noisies Category:Rare Moshlings Category:Mission Moshlings Category:Moshlings